Bloodclan's Rise
by Howl of the Unknown
Summary: Scourge was defeated by Firestar quite a while ago, but what if BloodClan had been different? Even more violent, capturing clan cats for their blood. Rainsplash, and her sister Streamflower, must stop the Bloodclan cat's from capturing the clan cats, before there is no cat left. Sorry I suck at summaries XD


**Hey**_** guys! Sorry this is my first time writing for people to actually see, so I apologize if its bad, but I'll try and we'll see if its terrible or not. Hopefully you enjoy it!** _

She could feel something soft and warm next to her. It was wriggling around, squirming closer to her mothers stomach. It was her sister, who she assumed was Streamkit. She had heard soft noises, saying Streamkit, and Rainkit. _I think I am Rainkit. _The little she-kit thought to herself. Her mother had put something soft on her forehead as she had murmured, "Rainkit," gently. _So I must be Rainkit, and my sister must be Streamkit. What is a stream? Or rain?_ She wondered. She was too tired to think about it anymore, so she snuggled up to her mothers warm... what was the right word? Fur seemed right. She snuggled up to her mothers warm fur, and drifted off into nice kitten dreams, that she would cease to remember when she woke up.

There was loud yowling noises coming from outside. _I want to open my eyes._Thought Rainkit. So she did. She blinked open her eyes and the light was blinding for a few heartbeats. She looked around the nursery and saw her litter sister, Streamkit, still asleep. Her mother was asleep as well, even though the sun was high in the sky. Rainkit purred, "Mother, I opened my eyes! Look! See!?' She pounced on her mothers blue-gray fur, which she could now see, and her mother completely woke up. She looked bewildered for a moment, then looked at her smaller kit. Her eyes shone, and she touched her nose to her kits forehead. "Your eyes are beautiful," she purred to her kit. "My name is Blueheart,' she told her kit. Rainkit found herself thinking, _Wow, she's pretty! _Her mother had bright blue-gray fur, and stunningly blue eyes. She trotted over to the small pool of water in the nursery. She frowned slightly. She was unimpressed. In the reflection of the still water she saw silvery blue tabby fur, and one white paw. Unlike her mothers sleek silky fur, her fur was fluffy. Her tail was short and very fluffy and she had short legs. Her eyes were a bright sky blue. Blueheart walked up behind her, "your legs will grow longer as well as our tail," she promised. "What about my fur?" She asked. _I don't mind having fluffy fur, _she thought happily. "It might smoothen out like mine," answered Blueheart. "But your tail, I'm not sure," she purred with good humor. The she-kit looked over her shoulder at her tail. It was overly fluffy and short. She purred in laughter. Suddenly she was bowled over by another kit. She was fluffy, with blue fur and stunning still water blue eyes. "Rainkit!" She mewed happily. Rainkit purred, "I opened my eyes!" Her sister was practically jumping off of the nursery walls. "I know! They're so pretty!" She squealed. Blueheart grabbed her scruff before she could run into another queen. "Don't wake Stormpool, she can be cranky," Warned Blueheart, but humor lit her gaze as she looked at her two kits. Love swelled inside of her and she licked both of their heads once. "Can I show Rainkit the camp?" Streamkit asked, full of energy. Blueheart gazed at her daughters for a moment longer then she answered, "Of course! Now go before we all wake StormPool," She mewed good naturedly. When the she-kits left, Stormpool lifted her pale silver head. Her pale amber eyes were filled with laughter, but she had a scowl on her face. "I'm not cranky," She huffed. Blueheart sat down by her friend and rested her tail on Stormpool's leg. "Are you sure?" she enquired slowly. Stormpool frowned. "I'm just kidding," She reassured her friend. They both purred in laughter.

"So this is what it looks like outside!" exclaimed Rainkit. "I know! Its beautiful, right?" Streamkit said excitedly. Rainkit nodded. She saw a sleek night black kit playing with a scruffy brindled gray kit across the clearing. Before they could go over, two she-kits came over to Rainkit and Streamkit. One was a dark russet she-kit with golden flecks and golden eyes. The other was a golden with a pretty triangular shaped face and amber eyes. "Hi, im Eaglekit. Your Blueheart's kits, right?" Enquired the russet kit, apparently Eaglekit. "Yes," answered Streamkit. Eaglekit looked skeptical for a moment. Then it was gone. "Cool! Blueheart plays with us all the time, right Meadowkit?" The pretty golden kit nodded her head, when she spoke her voice was soft. "Yes. Our mother is Owlfeather," Streamkit looked bored. "Yeah I know, who want's to play moss ball?" She mewed excitedly. Rainkit tilted her head, "Moss ball?" Eaglekit lit up immediately "Yeah!" She yowled loudly. Meadowkit looked more hesitant. "Ill go help Swanfeather. It was nice to finally meet you Rankit," and she smiled over her shoulder as she padded to a small but cozy looking den. Eaglekit shrugged, "Hey, Wolfkit, Breezekit, come lay moss ball with us!" The two tom kits Rainkit had seen earlier looked over in her direction. "Coming!" yowled the scruffy gray brindled tom. The two toms trotted over and they both looked at Rainkit. "You opened your eyes!" mewed the black tom excitedly. "I'm Breezekit," He mewed happily. He had bright orangey amber eyes. His brother, who she assumed to be Wolfkit, smiled at her, his golden eyes shining. "Show me how to play moss ball," mewed Rainkit. The kits had a game of moss ball.

**Sorry, I know this chapter's not the best (That's bad because it's a first impression lol) and it has some grammar mistakes but it's late at night where I am, so sorry I'm tired. Hope you at least somewhat enjoyed it haha.**


End file.
